Crimson Sunrise
by Devientity
Summary: In an era of monsters, magic and mayhem, Darkness builds like a storm and spreads like wildfire. In this world, betrayal is second nature and true heroes are in short supply...Can light be brought to a forsaken land, desperately in need of saving? AU/WIP/Ver. 2.0/ Many pairings.
1. The Tears of War

**Summary: **In an era of monsters, magic and mayhem, Darkness builds like a storm and spreads like wildfire. In this world, betrayal is second nature and heroes are in short supply...Can light be brought to a forsaken land, desperately in need of saving?

**A/N: **Pairings include Sasu/Saku,Naru/Hina, TenTen/Neji, Sui/Karin, Shika/Temari, Sai/Ino, Kiba/Oc, Gaara/Matsuri, Kankuro/Sari, Kakashi/Anko, Obito/Rin, Genma/Shizune, Tsunade/Jiraiya, Itachi/Hana, Kurenai/Asuma, Pain/Konan and Oc/Oc...If there is a problem with the pairings than I'm sorry, but those are what I have chosen and I cant please everyone.

**Warnings: **This is obviously a fantasy AU using the Naruto characters and certain things from the Naruto anime/manga...Certain things will change (like there's no ninja) and personalities may come across as OoC...I will try my best to keep things as normal as possible, but like I said, it's fantasy and many things are bound to happen differently. ONLY constructive criticism or advice please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Standard disclaimer applies for every chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Sunrise<strong>

**Prologue: The Tears of War...**

* * *

><p><em>...There was once a time when the world was at peace, and the seven kingdoms that stretched all over the land, managed to exist together in perfect harmony. <em>

_Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Ame and Oto..._

_Each land unique and vastly different in its own way, yet ruled fairly and wisely by each of their High Lord's..._

_However, peace is a fleeting concept, with discord and greed, spreading like a plague that consumes all within its path..._

_Like ashes in the wind, change can occur in mere seconds and in that moment, an era once based on peace, becomes one of destruction, war and a struggle for power..._

_On it's own, power alone is simply power, but in the hands of the ambitious, it becomes something new..._

_It becomes something dangerous..._

* * *

><p>A blazing fireball hit a wall and it collapsed, while screams were lost in the thunder of the massive explosion that followed. More fiery balls streaked through the air and showers of flaming arrows fizzed overhead. The earth shook and buildings crumbled.<p>

_'I have a mission for you, little Sakura...'_

Alone and afraid, one young girl ran through the desolate remains of what used to be her home, desperately searching for any other survivors even though her task at this point, seemed rather hopeless. The long white robe she had once worn as a symbol of her apprenticeship, was now streaked with dirt and blood not of her own. It was torn and tattered beyond repair, while numerous cuts and bruises adorned her pale skin. Even her beige leather boots, though resilient, had not come out unscathed.

_'It's our greatest treasure Sakura. The Elders of this Tower have been protecting it for many years, but now it is time for us to pass that responsibility on. Though still young, you are the only one advanced enough to shoulder this burden.'_

What had begun as a seemingly normal day, had now become a dreaded nightmare, as hoards of heavily armoured soldiers slipped easily past the magical barrier and penetrated their outer wall, ripping through the small village that surrounded the sacred, Tower of Light. A tower that trained gifted children in the ancient art of healing...A tower that was now being overrun by the dark forces of Oto.

_The box she had been given was so small, no bigger than a grown man's fist and made of pure silver...The object hidden inside; a small jewel the size of a coin, with rough edges and the colour of a crimson red rose._

The small girl stumbled through the ruins of the Tower; a place where she had been accepted and loved, only to find even more devastation and death wherever she turned. Corpses of people she used to know lay scattered like hollow shells, left forgotten by the monsters that had ended their existence. Glass pierced the earth like splinters of diamond and previously green foliage was now charred black.

Flames continued to lick at the broken structures and shattered timber of the former sanctuary, while thick, acrid smoke shrouded the air around her like a dark veil. She watched as buildings disintegrated suddenly, amid the distant shouts and echoing moans of the wounded or dying, the clash of steel and the shiver of arrows let loose upon defenceless victims.

Already, many bodies littered the bloodstained ground-a lone testament to the sheer brutality of the siege-while wood groaned as it slowly succumbed to the burning, bright orange flames. Her jade green eyes widened at the need to cry, yet her tears had long since dried up and therefore, did not fall...This place of life had become nothing more than a graveyard...

_'Whatever happens, no one must ever find it...'_

A nearby shriek made the girl flinch, and it was closely followed by the sound of metal sinking through flesh. She turned and fled in the opposite direction, not wanting to be found. She slipped through the shadows, careful to avoid any main walkways or paths...The battle was slowly ending, but the soldiers of Oto still lingered.

_'Keep it secret...Keep it safe...'_

Having seen so much horror already, the young girl scarcely noticed the body of a woman that lay broken upon the courtyard or a small girl, hardly any older than she was, lying against a damaged stairwell. Her need to find survivors was gone and all she could think of was escaping this tomb and fulfilling her vows.

'_It is your mission now Sakura...'_

Her hand clenched tightly around a small object wrapped in faded cloth. That memory still burned clearly in her mind, as if had happened only yesterday and not two months ago, when the Tower's Elder, Lady Chiyo, had entrusted her with their most closely guarded secret...

_'We believe in you...'_

The young girl shook her head as she ran, tucking the small object safely within one of her boots.

...But that was long before any of this happened, before the war had finally reached their hallowed gates. Could the Elder have known that this massacre would occur? Had she been preparing for this moment when Oto invaded their home and destroyed everything they held sacred and dear? Up until now, the darkness of Sound had never affected their society and the war that existed outside, had been nothing but terrible stories that hung in the air like ghostly warnings. They had lived a simple life of peace and comfort...That was all over now...

In the sky, black clouds gather, the lightning flashes and thunder rumbles as heavy raindrops begin to fall, but she pressed forward despite the icy chill of the liquid soaking through her ragged clothes.

Rounding a corner, the young girl fell backwards as she came upon a lone figure wiping their bloodied blade upon the limp body of a small child. Sakura knew she had to keep moving, that she had to hide, but that sight kept her frozen in place.

The black-armoured figure started to turn and her breath hitched as the man's grey eyes locked on hers.

There was a moment of silence until the soldier shifted and chuckled softly.

"Seems like we missed one." He murmured.

She did not move an inch as he casually walked towards her, blade still in hand and it slowly rose. When he was only a metre away, the blade went higher.

"It's such a pity that we were ordered to kill you all...There was such potential and now it's all gone to waste..." His steel-coloured eyes travelled over her body suggestively as he spoke. "Then again, watching you all beg for your lives is so much more amusing."

The girl's emerald eyes narrowed as a sudden rage grew within her.

This was her home, a place that solely existed to heal and give life to those who needed it, a sanctuary that these wretches had no right to violate with their filthy presence. She had watched as they slaughtered her friends and fellow healers and had seen the destruction they had inflicted upon anything lying in their path...

Sakura glared up at the man defiantly and her hands clenched together tightly as energy slowly built up.

The Elder had given her a sacred task and she wasn't about to give up or let herself be hacked to death mercilessly like so many others had...She had managed to survive thus far and there was no way she would let herself become another notch in this man's list of victims...

"Any last words?" He inquired mockingly and then his sword descended. Reacting quickly, Sakura dodged the fatal strike and rolled away from the soldier. As he turned in surprise to try again, her softly glowing hands rose to meet his arms, where there were a few small scratches visible.

"What the-!" His words cut off as the glow grew brighter and then suddenly he screamed in agony. A small ripple of satisfaction rolled through her as the heated energy normally used to heal the wounded, shortly burned and destroyed all his vital organs.

It was over in mere seconds and soon his lifeless body fell to the ground. Sakura stared impassively down at the soldiers limp form and then glanced at her now blood-soaked hands. The satisfaction was fleeting and now all she felt was emptiness. She had just taken a persons life, even if he had been the enemy, it still made her feel sick.

The sound of raised voices shook her from her thoughts and she ran without glancing back once. Others had obviously heard the scream and were heading over to investigate, or maybe some of the soldiers could sense or use magic, and therefore had felt her energy spike. Whatever the case, she needed to leave and leave as fast as she could.

High above, lightning still flashed brightly while the storm shook the sky. She soon found herself near the east gate of the village, where she knew there was a hole in the outer wall since she had used it regularly in the past to escape housework and other tedious chores, before becoming more mature and understanding of her responsibilities.

Locating the hole, Sakura managed to squeeze through and sighed in relief at the sight of the large forest that stretched out before her. Despite the ominous presence the gnarled trees gave off, she felt safe than ever as her freedom lay within. Glancing back briefly at the smoking remains of her village, she sighed and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer for the fallen before turning her back on the chaos and entering the forests shadows.

Her feet splashed through the mud, heedless of the downpour, as she brushed aside branches. Though exhausted, the object hidden within her boot, reminded her of her duty and helped keep her going as it pressed against her skin while she ran. Hours passed and soon the Tower was far behind her, along with the smell of smoke and blood. Finally, her aching muscles gave in and she fell to the ground, underneath a large tree. Her glazed eyes fixed upon the leaves while the rainwater dripped down on to her face.

The faces of the dead, haunted her vision along with one of the last things that Elder Chiyo had said, before their magical defences had fallen and the Tower Of Light's, fate had been sealed.

_'We were betrayed...'_

One of their own had allowed this dark tragedy to occur...A traitor. Her green eyes slowly drifted shut and the world around her started to turn black.

'_We were betrayed…'_

She was barely aware of the slight pressure upon her leg or the bitter wind that tugged at her loose pink hair. Her body was numb and her mind fractured with despair.

"It's all gone…" She found herself whispering aloud.

The war that had never been a part of her life was now the very reason why it had ended. For how could she possibly have a life when everything she ever knew or cared about, was gone? What purpose was there for someone like her, in a world slowly corrupted by shadows?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review.

**Edited: 21/03/2012**


	2. Chapter 1: Shackled & Chained

**A/N: **A rewrite of my first draft. Hopefully my inspiration doesn't crash this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Sunrise<strong>

**Chapter One: Shackled and Chained**

* * *

><p><em>...9 years later...A prison district in Oto...<em>

* * *

><p>Two soldiers clad in heavy steel armour, dragged a young beaten man through the narrow, twisting paths of a dark dungeon, as he struggled violently to break free from their vice-like grips.<p>

"Arghh! Cowards! Let me-" The dark-haired figure shouted. "Let me go!"

The soldiers ignored his protests and forcibly led him into a shadowed room, where they shackled him to a wooden chair. The young man tugged and pulled at his binds vainly, muttering foul curses and oaths.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself." One of the soldiers commented dryly before moving to stand by the door. "As it is, you and your friend are lucky to be alive...We generally make it a rule not to bring back anything that breathes."

The imprisoned man continued to squirm, regardless of his captor's words, until the second soldier lashed out and struck him in the face. The soldier spat on the floor and muttered something that sounded like "Rebel scum" and then he went to stand next to his partner.

The prisoner froze for a second as cold dread washed through him.

_They had Izumo as well_...Blood dripped from the man's wrists as he resumed pulling at the chains encircling his arms.

"Tell me Rebel..." A voice suddenly whispered. "Tell me; why is your kind so persistent? Even when you are our prisoner, you still continue to defy us...It's as though you have an imminent death wish."

The young man glanced around the room in search of the voice's owner. He knew it was not the two guards standing by the door, but he could not see anyone else through the darkness.

"Who are you?"

The unknown figure chuckled, a soft rasping sound that sent shivers down the rebel's spine.

"Who I am is not important. It's what I want that matters."

"What do you want?" The Rebel asked warily.

"Information..." The voice murmured. "Somewhere in Iwa, a small village is manufacturing weapons for the rebel army known as Akatsuki. I want you to tell me where it is."

The young man snorted inelegantly.

"You seriously think I'd tell you that? That I'd tell you anything...Never." He spat." The Rebel cause is far greater than just one man is. I'd rather die."

"You would rather die?" The mysterious figure questioned coldly, his tone a mixture of curiosity and amusement."Hmph...Fascinating idea. Foolish...But highly fascinating."

The Rebel shifted in his chains, a small defiant smirk playing on his lips.

"I wouldn't expect you Sound Bastards to understand. You no nothing of balance. Balance between the weak and strong, poor and rich, good and evil...Like Yin and Yang. Perfect balance. This is what drives us forward. This is what gives us reason to keep on moving despite the trials we may face...Sound is trying to conquer a land of free people...People who are being slaughtered mercilessly or forced into slavery. We fight to end this imbalance...To end the injustice of Sound and its monster of a High Lord."

There was a long moment of silence and the young man wondered what would happen next. He knew he was going to die, of that, he was certain, but there was no way he would betray Akatsuki...No matter what Sound did to him. He had meant every word he had just said. Akatsuki existed to free the world from the grips of the tyrannical, to protect the weak and innocent and to bring justice to those who deserved it.

They fought to protect the world from Oto and its darkness, a darkness that was slowly trying to crush everything in its path. Some believed that the Akatsuki's cause was hopeless and that they were mad to try to challenge a country as powerful as Oto, but if they didn't try to stop the darkness, who would?

"I hear you were quite the challenge out on the battlefield...Took almost twenty men to finally stop you...I believe your friend called you Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu Hagane blinked, feeling puzzled.

What did his battle prowess have to do with the interrogation or his name for that matter? He was no one special or well known, just a former soldier of Fire who had lost everything except his will to fight.

This was certainly not, what he had been expecting, but it still did not sound good. He remained quiet as the figure spoke again.

"You'd make a wonderful asset to Oto and I'm sure you'd be rewarded...but considering that very passionate speech you made earlier, I highly doubt you would join us willingly..."

"At least you got one thing right." The young man hissed. He would never join Oto. Never. A movement to his right suddenly caught his eye and he stared in shock at the man before him.

"You" He whispered in horror and the man chuckled. He could not believe what he was seeing. This man was supposed to be dead. He then gasped at the severed head of his best friend, clutched in the man's hand like a trophy.

_No Izumo..._

The rebel struggled against his bonds.

"Yes. Me." The man replied softly and made a slight gesture at one of the soldiers by the door. Without a word, the soldier stepped forward quickly and drew his sword. In one swift motion, the blade ran along the Kotetsu's neck, ceasing all curses and shouts of "Traitor".

"I have no sympathy for the rebel cause. I have no sympathy for the plight of the pathetic. The weak ultimately can do nothing but die...It's too bad that your friend didn't share the same powerful loyalty sentiments as you." The figure murmured, throwing the head on to the ground. He then turned to leave the room. "Get rid of their bodies and then send a message to the High Lord. Tell him we have located the village and will be destroying it tonight."

"Of course, Lord Kabuto." The soldier murmured and bowed deeply.

* * *

><p><em>The Streets of Kumo...Some hours later.<em>

* * *

><p>A slight figure fled along deserted alleys, her breathless footsteps echoing within the network of narrow, twisting streets as her feet pounded wildly upon the cobbled stones. Stones made slippery by the icy lash of rain that poured steadily from the turmoil of black sky, while lightning cast its luminous shadow like coruscate flashes that tore into the dark night.<p>

Rounding a corner, the young woman barely managed to muffle a shriek as she steered left into a wall to avoid a large dog, its slavering jaws bared and a growl reverberating in its throat.

Pale, lavender eyes widened as she backed away from the hound, before turning and running as fast as possible in the opposite direction, her long indigo hair finally falling free from its loose hair ribbon and her once beautiful white dress now nothing more then ragged, dirty silk.

She could not afford to stop. Every corner could hold a possible danger. Every second lost could mean capture.

The girls feet ached and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but she was determined to ignore all her physical ailments, only focusing on her set goal; escape.

**-O-**

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you have still not located that little traitor?" A cold, feminine voice demanded and a majority of those gathered, flinched slightly. "It's been three days since she escaped; a weak, spineless little girl all on her own, and you are all going to stand here and tell me that not even one of our highly trained soldiers can even find a rumour of that brats whereabouts? Am I the only one utterly disgusted by that fact?"

The woman hissed a curse angrily and paced across the room, the emerald skirts of her velvet dress brushing like a whisper over white marbled floors.

"Permission to speak freely, Queen Sunon?" A dark haired man asked with pale eyes devoid of all emotion.

The woman paused in her pacing, dark eyes turning to regard him suspiciously.

"Why should I hear anything you wish to say, Neji?" She inquired icily. "After all, the little bitch is your cousin. How am I to know you don't hold some sympathy for the girl?"

"Hinata ceased to be any family of mine the day she caused my fathers death." Neji Hyuga responded laconically. "If she really did kill her own father, then as a soldier of Kumo, I will bring her to justice."

Sunon smiled, but there was nothing warm in the gesture only a cruel light that showed her inner malice. She said then stood straighter to address the entire room.

"Princess Hinata is responsible for the murder of our beloved King Hiashi and has rightly been charged with treason to the crown..." Then glanced towards Neji with an additional glint in her hard eyes. "You have a week to convince me."

Neji bowed lowed. "I will do what is necessary for the Kingdom."

The young man then turned and left the room. Outside in the hall, he paused.

"Is everything ready for our departure?" He asked softly, seemingly talking to himself.

"Naturally." A woman answered as she steeped out from a shadowed alcove, dressed in worn hunting leathers and her dark brown hair pinned up neatly into two convenient buns.

"No one suspected anything?"

The woman laughed derisively as she came to stand beside him.

"You would think they'd be more suspicious given the fact that their King has recently been murdered." She snorted. "...but no, they didn't suspect a thing, especially after a few well-timed lies."

"Hanabi?" Neji asked, finally meeting his companion's honey-coloured eyes with his own.

"Waiting for us at the eastern gate with Shikamaru."

Neji breathed a sigh of relief, letting his mask slip for just a second before pulling himself together and starting to walk.

"Let's not waste anymore time then." He murmured. "I may have convinced Sunon that I'm on her side for the moment, but we both know that wont last. She's always wanted the crown but knows that she has no claim as long as Hiashi's children are alive. The sooner we get out of Kumo, the better."

"Do you think Sasuke and the others will find Hinata?"

Neji stiffened but continued walking despite the spike of fear that had just pierced his heart.

"I don't know Tenten." He answered honestly. "There's no denying Hinata can take care of herself, but..."

"...times are getting darker." She finished for him with a sad smile.

"We can only hope it will all go the way we planned." Neji stated firmly, sounding more confident then he actually felt. "For now, our duty is to get Hanabi to safety before Sunon can dispose of her as well. If Kumo is to rebuild one day, we will need the true heirs to survive."

* * *

><p>The night was still very young, and yet already the <em>Dancing Dragon Inn<em> was brimming with all kinds of it's usual, unsavoury customers and suspicious backwater scum; like the cunning thieves or sadistic rapists that roamed the streets and alleyways, the richly dressed merchants who merrily discussed trade while attempting to swindle the unsuspecting.

Vile-mouthed pirates, mercenaries for hire and corrupt soldiers...All mixed together with the regular village drunks and weary travellers passing through.

_This was her life_, Sakura mused casually, idly brushing a stray piece of pale pink hair away from her emerald green eyes as she wiped down a recently deserted table. The young, pink-haired woman smothered her sudden insane urge to laugh while inwardly mocking her very own thoughts...It was as though she were merely inspecting something as important as a splinter buried beneath her pale skin...A passing irritation and nothing more.

With the gracefulness of a person who had been doing this sort of thing for many years, Sakura expertly stacked cups and other assorted cutlery upon a tray, before making her way towards the bar where she deposited the dirty dishes.

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" Barked a loud, harsh voice."Sakura!"

The pink-haired woman sighed in an almost dejected fashion, before turning around to face the man who was calling to her.

"Over here, Ser Heihachi." She managed to keep her tones level and dull, just as a servant was supposed to when addressing the person who owned you.

A large, arrogant-looking man with dark hair and eyes, and wearing all black approached, thick scars covering the left side of his face.

"Mimori has been requested tonight, so you, Aya and Chie will be working late to make up for the decrease in available hands. Am I understood?"

Sakura nodded mechanically, hating his condescending tone and the glimmer in his eyes as he openly gazed at her body, and hating the fact that her low-cut, crimson dress didn't really do much to help prevent it.

"Good." He said shortly before grinning at her lecherously. "Now get back to work, my little flower."

Biting back an angry retort and keeping her face carefully blank, Sakura turned away and picked up her now empty tray, before walking back into the crowd of people present.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Heihachi approach Aya, a slave just like Sakura, yet much younger. The young girl nodded meekly after Heihachi had finished talking to her and then he stumbled away to address Chie, the oldest out of their group.

Sakura sighed and went back to work.

With her usual mask of indifference and dispassionate tone of voice, she took orders and cleaned surfaces, while her thoughts told a rather different story.

Though having been a slave for a very long time, Sakura had never grown used to the idea of being owned like some kind of animal, nor had she ever let it break her...at least, not completely.

She knew that if it were not for the thin metal bracelets upon each of her wrists, she would be out of here before anyone even had time to blink. She knew that if she had the chance, a dagger would find its way into Heihachi's ribcage before she disappeared into the night.

However, due to the magical nature of the bracelets and the fact that they would only come off if her 'Master' died, relinquished ownership or set her free, she was stuck in this life of torment.

Sakura had tried running away countless times, but the bracelets (fuelled by an old magic) never let her get more than a couple of yards without being hurt by some invisible pain and the further she tried to go, the more it hurt.

An obedience bracelet is what most slaves called them, for they bound you in the cruellest way.

You could not cause any fatal harm to your 'Master'. You could not run. You could not disobey. You were chained and few had ever escaped the fate.

In addition, she could not use any of her own magic only feel it trapped within her core.

Acceptance had made it easier to deal with. She was a slave to an unspeakable piece of filth, who made her work in a place that could only be described as hell-or something close to it...Where woman were treated like toys and where she had to play nice to thousands of men whose daily existence revolved around sin.

...But even though she had accepted it, that did not mean she would let herself be broken... and whenever anyone wanted to try it, Sakura gladly showed him or her that she would not go down without a fight.

She would never forget her first week as a slave and smirked, knowing that whenever Heihachi caught sight of his scarred reflection that he would never forget that first week either.

* * *

><p>Fires of burning orange, crimson red and bright yellow ate at the small village houses. Their multi-coloured flames enshrouded the walls, while screams and cries hung in the air like a thick cloud.<p>

Upon a hill overlooking the carnage, stood three figures dressed in black and hidden by the night's shadows.

"Someone told Sound about the village." One of the figures commented softly, his bright blue eyes burning with barely concealed rage. "What do we do now Sasuke?"

"We'll send a message to my brother and inform him of what has happened, but there is nothing else we can do." Sasuke replied, his obsidian eyes illuminated slightly by the fire's glow. "We have a more important situation to deal with at the moment, Naruto. Hinata is still missing. That is _our_ mission and Neji entrusted us with her safe return."

"Yeah, I know." The blond whispered sombrely when reminded of why they were actually out here, though still saddened that there was nothing they could do for the people being slaughtered.

The remaining figure turned away from the large white hound beside him and patted Naruto softly on the shoulder.

"We'll find her."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Thanks, Kiba."

"Let's go." Sasuke announced, sparing his friend a knowing glance. "We need to get back to the others before someone discovers our presence."

Naruto nodded briefly, Kiba made a gesture towards the hound who barked softly, and trotted ahead, then the three men turned, wordlessly disappearing into the trees behind them like shadows.

Soon the strangled cries had faded, while only smoke rose from the dark and damaged town. The soldiers of Oto left the town empty of all life. Among the devastation, the silver moon continued to shine beautifully...Mockingly. Blissfully unaware of the massacre that had been committed beneath it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review.

**Extra Info:**

'Ser'- polite reference to a man similar to calling him Sir or Master.

'Serah'- polite reference to a woman similar to calling them Lady, Miss or Ma'am.


	3. Chapter 2: Whips & Blades

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who reviews, favourited and alerted or just reading in general.

*****Note: **

So there is no confusion in the near future, think of the world map like this;

Picture a circle, in the very centre lies The Tower of Light, which was mentioned in the prologue.

N of the Tower is Konoha the Fire Kingdom. NE is Suna the Sand Kingdom. E is Kumo the Cloud Kingdom. SE is Iwa the Rock Kingdom. S is Kiri the Mist Kingdom. SW is Ame the Rain Kingdom. W are the Wastelands (previously the Whirlpool Kingdom) and NW is Oto is the Sound Kingdom…

Any future locations will be explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Sunrise<strong>

**Chapter Two: Whips and Blades**

* * *

><p>The crack of a whip, ripped through the air with a sharp whistle and Sakura flinched as the metal-tipped leather struck her exposed back. Each strike tore open her pale skin and she could feel the blood flowing freely, warm and coursing steadily down her body, staining the ragged remains of her green dress and forming dark puddles in the cold earth beneath her hands and knees.<p>

Heihachi stood nearby and watched the proceedings with a uncaring, malicious expression.

"Keep going." He murmured to the man in possession of the whip, who had paused for the briefest of seconds. "I want this punishment to be forever ingrained in her memory...and this time we won't be healing the scars."

The man nodded silently and raised his hand in preparation for another round while Sakura shivered at Heihachi's words.

_He wasn't going to heal the marks...She was actually going to keep her scars this time around. That was a first._

Sakura's green eyes watered and her hands clenched. The chains encircling her wrists_, _rattled as her body tensed from the whip biting into her flesh once again.

_What number was he on? _She thought through the burning haze. _How long had Heihachi kept this dog at it?_

Sakura could not remember, nor could she think clearly, to when exactly she had lost count. Her mind had lost all sense of rational clarity, dulled by the intense, paralysing pain that permeated her entire being.

In all the years of her enslavement, there was one thing she had learnt to do perfectly, and that was to lose herself once the torture began. In the beginning, when much younger, she had forced herself from crying out, never wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream or beg. Eventually she had to battle to keep from making a sound, the pain seemingly worse the more she experienced it. Then came the days she gave into the agony, her voice echoing in her own ears and Heihachi's mocking laughter embedded in her memory.

...Yet now, after all these years, it seemed the pain had become a part of who she was. She never made a sound anymore and after the first couple of hits, she hardly flinched at the feel of her own skin being pulled apart.

_Maybe they were finally wearing her down? Maybe she was not as unbroken as she believed herself to be…_

Minutes dragged by and each new hit drew with it fresh blood, and then all of a sudden, it ended with a sharp bark of 'That will do.' And the dog was then removing the chains and Heihachi was roughly pulling her to her feet.

"Get yourself clean. You'll be working extra shifts for a while." Heihachi commanded and then let her go, cursing when her body fell to the ground without the support. "Stupid wench..."

A sharp spike in her side had Sakura gasping and Heihachi turned her onto her side with the same foot he had just used to kick her.

"I hope this time; you've learned not to disobey my orders, little flower..." He said, sneering down at her. "I might not be so lenient if you slip up again."

She didn't move as he spat on the ground beside her, nor did she move as he stomped away. Sakura simply lay in the dirt, too tired and sore to consider getting up, even though she knew she must. Green eyes slipped closed and she breathed in deeply to calm her beating heart.

_Sometimes, she wanted him to end it. Sometimes, she thought it might be better if she were no longer part of this world._

Small, gentle hands pressed against her arms.

"Why do you do it?" An equally soft voice questioned and Sakura winced when she felt something cold begin to dab slowly against her bleeding flesh. "If you know what's going to happen, why do you do it?"

Sakura silently considered the question, keeping her eyes closed as Aya worked steadily on her wounds. It could only be Aya, for the young girl was the only one who would dare approach Sakura after a punishment had been carried out.

"I must look like a fool to you." Sakura finally murmured.

"You're not a fool Sakura." The young girl responded and Sakura could almost picture her shaking her head, dark green hair bouncing with the movement. "I just don't understand."

"No...I don't suppose you would." The emerald-eyed girl whispered. _You're too young…too fresh to understand such long term suffering…_

"Then explain it to me!" Aya cried. "Why would you willingly look for trouble? Why increase your torment when you are already bound to a life full of it?"

_I hope you'll never have to understand._

Sakura allowed her eyes to open slowly and she blinked up at the young girl kneeling beside her, steadily wiping away blood from her face and arms.

"Please help me up."

Aya sighed heavily, obviously seeing that Sakura had no intention of answering her question and disappointed, but the girl did as asked. Together, they made their way carefully around to the back of the inn, where the servant rooms were located and Aya remained close to Sakura's side as they entered the small building.

Once Sakura was seated on her cot, Aya hurried to a chest on the far end and rummaged through it quickly. When finished, she deposited several items on the bed before heading outside with a bucket. The young girl came back with the bucket half-filled but still seeping over the top as she battled with the weight.

When the little brunette began cleaning the torn flesh with water and alcohol, Sakura lost herself to her thoughts to keep her mind from the pain and discomfort.

_Aya has a point...why do I always look for trouble? I know nothing is going to change what my life has become. I know fighting back only brings more suffering...so why?_

_Because no matter what has been taken from me, no matter what they do to me...I wont give them everything._

Sakura bit her lip, the alcohol stinging as it made contact with bruised skin and torn muscle. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander further.

_...roaming hands and lust-filled eyes. Breath like carrion and sweaty fingers. Dirty, sullied, just by being touched...blades..._

_'She always has a blade somewhere.' A man had said. 'I remember when Heihachi first brought her here and she cut his face for trying to touch her.'_

_A slap on the rear and fingers holding her wrist to tight._

_A warning to stop. She always gave a warning even if she felt they did not deserve it._

_'Oh don't be such a tease petal...' A husky voice crooned and pulled her close. 'Let's have some fun. We'll prove you're not as icy as you pretend to be.'_

_Blade and blood and reaction. They would never have their way with her. No one would ever take the last thing she could protect. Death would come before they had the satisfaction._

_'He's dead!' Shocked gasps. She had warned them. 'Fetch Heihachi.'_

_Punishment. She would take any punishment._

"I don't suppose you will ever explain why you do what you do?" Aya asked as she finished with the last bandage.

Sakura sighed.

"Aya...anything I say would make no sense." The pink-haired woman murmured. "I am a husk. Nothing. And yet, there is a part of me that wont give in, that wont give up...and I let it be, even if it seems stupid."

Sakura met the young girls gaze with a wry smile.

"I guess that part of me will never accept what I am and it's still fighting for freedom even if I know it wont ever come."

Sakura stood gingerly and pulled on a crimson dress, flinching at the material that brushed agonizingly over her new bandages and tender wounds.

"Come on, we have tables to clear and dear customers to serve." She said with a mockingly cheerful voice.

Aya followed in silence, not missing the hard glint in emerald eyes she had come to admire in her few short months of working at the _Dancing Dragon. _Emerald eyes of a woman she knew would escape this fate. A woman who would not always be a slave no matter what she said.

* * *

><p>Hinata cried out as her body hit the floor. She screamed when her midnight blue hair was tugged harshly and whimpered when rough hands tore apart her silk gown, exposing her pale body to the cold air.<p>

"She's a real beauty." Someone cackled. "Anyone would pay a heap for her, don't ya think Mole?"

"Definitely Finch." Mole replied, eying the girls only slightly bruised arms and praising the ancestors that they had stumbled across her while scouting the forest. "Put her with the others. Get her some clothes and make sure she eats."

"Aye aye boss."

Hinata inwardly cursed her bad luck; to escape her psychotic stepmother, only to be captured by slavers...she must of done something horrible in a past life.

At least they had not found the treasure she kept hidden in her left boot, the only item of clothing they had not stripped from her body. The small gem was a small bit of relief given the situation she found herself in.

The young princess grimaced as she was forced into a misshapen brown tunic and forced into a dimly lit cage where two other girls sat huddled in a far corner and a solitary girl stood a bit closer to the gate, watching the proceedings will dull eyes. A chunk of bread and what looked like an apple, was thrown at her before the door slammed shut and her handler walked away with a cheery whistle.

The girls in the corner fell upon the food like ravenous beasts while the other girl snorted and watched with disgusted (yet pitiful) eyes. Hinata wanted to weep but knew it would not do any good, so she crept to a corner and hugged her legs to keep warm.

Hinata hoped her sister had got out alright. She hoped Neji had found the younger girl before Sunon could...she hoped N-

Unbidden, a tear did fall from her pale eyes and she brushed it away angrily.

_I hope Naruto finds me._

"That's the way girl." The girl closest to the door said softly, her red hair gleaming in the moon light along with her red eyes. She had dozens of scars upon her pale skin, scars that looked like bite marks. "Don't cry. Don't give them the satisfaction."

Hinata just nodded and then looked to the moon, not eager to talk or make friends with girls just as trapped as she was.

_Please...Neji. Naruto...someone...Please find me. Please let it all be okay..._

* * *

><p>A great white dog sniffed at the ground, careful so as not to disturb the tracks that marred the soft earth.<p>

"She was found before she got to the designated meeting point." Kiba announced softly while the dog, Akamaru whined.

"Palace guards or something else?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to go with something else." Kiba answered. "This is bad."

Sasuke sighed.

"I agree. At least we can be greatful that Shikamaru got to Hanabi before anything interfered there."

"Neji and Ten Ten are meeting us at Ford Rasen, which is more or less along the same direction that these tracks head in." Kiba said.

Nearby, Naruto was picking something off the ground. His fist clenched around the broken necklace, a present to Hinata to mark their recent betrothal.

"Well then, we better get moving." He said. "Our prey has had a head start and I am eager to catch up."

Sasuke smirked.

"Kiba, lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not too happy with this chapter. It basically shows what I wanted to happen next and yet, feels empty.

It will most likely be edited soon. Please review.


End file.
